1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to language converters and more particularly pertains to a new language converter for converting a first language from a media source into a plurality of languages and transmitting the plurality of secondary languages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of language converters is known in the prior art. However, while these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that transmits these converted languages in a useful way so that persons having different language proficiencies may enjoy the same movie experience.